


I Want You Regardless

by three_mugs_of_tea



Series: Teachers and Students [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line and 95line are teachers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cheolsoo, Gyuhao, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, continuation of the teachers and students series, except they're the teachers at the high school, i don'r really know what else to tag, jisoo gives great pep talks, mentions of - Freeform, past wonhan, wonwoo is really insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: Wonwoo has so many reasons he doesn't want to move forward with Soonyoung. Soonyoung's technically his superior at work. But the real reason is that he's not sure that he'll be a good boyfriend.It takes a good pep talk and some time to get him to see sense.Teachers!AU





	I Want You Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, with a new username, back after a year of radio silence.

  


All the teachers groan as Wonwoo makes another godawful pun. The only people who don’t groan are Jisoo and Soonyoung, who are both laughing out loud. Jisoo even high-fives Wonwoo. Jihoon rolls his eyes and mutters something about “the idiots that I work with.”

“Babe, no,” Seungcheol whines, burying his face in Jisoo’s shoulder.

“Come on, Cheol, it was pretty good.”

The friends are huddled in Junhui and Jihoon’s newly purchased condo. It hadn’t been easy, but the happy couple were finally able to save up to buy the place a year after their marriage. The cozy little place was decorated sparsely, but tastefully. Or it had been until Soonyoung had shown up with armfuls of tinsel and declared that it wasn’t a proper Christmas unless the place was festive and shiny. Jihoon had tried to protest, but Soonyoung’ enthusiasm won him over. Or rather, Junhui’s pointed look had. Even after so many years together, Jihoon couldn’t say no to Junhui’s pout.

“Whipped,” Soonyoung had snickered.

When Junhui wasn’t looking, Jihoon smacked the back of his head. Principal or not, Soonyoung was Jihoon’s childhood friend before he was Jihoon’s boss.

“So anyways,” Soonyoung asks after a moment, “What are your plans for New Year’s?”

“We’re visiting Junhui’s family,” Jihoon replies. “Minghao and Mingyu are coming too.”

“And Minghao’s preparing to propose,” Junhui chimes in. “But he doesn’t know that Mingyu’s already bought a ring.”

Seungcheol shakes his head fondly at the mention of their former students.

“I can’t believe those two are all grown up. It seems like yesterday Minghao entered my class as a scared first year.”

“You think he’s growing fast, I still remember when he used to follow me around in his diapers,” Junhui retorts. “He barely shows me any love these days.”

Jihoon smirks into his glass as Junhui continues to complain. Finally, when he finishes, he directs a questioning gaze to Jisoo and Seungcheol.

“We’re flying to the States,” Jisoo replies. “My cousin’s getting married. I’m the best man.”

Soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows at the two. “And when can we expect your wedding?”

Seungcheol and Jisoo share a loving look. The rings on their fingers had been there for a couple of months.

“We’ve still got our hands full with Scoops,” Seungcheol answers. “You’d think that a cat wouldn’t be high maintenance, but…”

“We have a cat with the personality of a dog,” Jisoo finishes with a sigh. “I didn’t know that walking your cat was a thing until the Internet informed me that it’s the best way to wear out a hyperactive cat. At least he doesn’t mind the harness.”

Seungcheol chuckles. “Well, at least I have my cat and you have your dog.”

Jeonghan wrinkles his nose. “And here I am, a big stinky bachelor. I’m going to help myself to the drinks in the kitchen.”

Wonwoo stares at Jeonghan’s retreating back before announcing that he’ll help himself to some more too. He excuses himself as Seungcheol begins to tell another story about his cat.

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at Wonwoo when he enters the kitchen.

“You know, if you'd just talk to Soonyoung, you could be in the ranks of the domestically blissful,” he remarks. “You’re basically dating without any of the benefits. We all know about your weekly ‘not dates.’ Very romantic.”

Wonwoo frowns. “It wouldn’t be very appropriate of me to date the boss.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Technically speaking, Soonyoung isn’t our boss. He doesn’t own the school so much as he manages it.”

“He’s still technically our superior.”

Jeonghan sighs. “Look, Wonwoo. I know things didn’t really work out for us, and you’re scared of being accused of things no one is going to accuse you of. You and Soonyoung are both professionals. You’ll work something out.”

Wonwoo attempts to steal Jeonghan’s drink, but Jeonghan swipes it away.

“Think about it,” he says as he leaves the kitchen, drink in hand. “You two have been dancing around each other long enough and we aren’t getting any younger. I know you, Jeon Wonwoo. You have an innate need to settle down. You’re going to regret it if you miss this chance with Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo ignores Jeonghan in favor of mixing himself a drink. He knows that Jeonghan isn’t technically wrong. There isn’t much stopping him from actually dating Soonyoung. In fact, he’s pretty certain that most of the staff would probably throw them a party if they started dating.

He and Jeonghan had ended on amicable terms. They were still friends and ran in the same circles. But he couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t cut out for relationships. He was too cold, too busy sometimes. He and Jeonghan had broken up because the level of affection they needed was different. And Soonyoung was so much more affectionate than Jeonghan. Wonwoo wasn’t sure he wouldn’t be disappointing another man. Besides, he doesn’t want to lose Soonyoung as a friend. The two of them had grown close over the years, and he didn’t want their friendship to be strained by a failed dating attempt.

“Your face is doing the thing.”

Wonwoo peers up from his drink to see Soonyoung leaning against the counter next to him. Outside the kitchen, Jisoo makes a bad joke, followed by groans and laughs.

“I might be slightly drunk,” he replies.

Soonyoung snorts. “You have the best alcohol tolerance of anyone I know. Fess up Jeon. What are you plotting now?”

“The overthrow of the school hierarchy so I can teach uncensored literature in my class,” he deadpans.

“Nice try, but all of your books have been approved with little repercussion. Anyways, are you free on New Year’s?”

Wonwoo frowns. “Why?”

“What, I can’t ask a colleague to get a few drinks with me? Everyone’s busy and I don’t want to be drinking alone on New Year’s.”

Wonwoo weighs his options. He could drink by himself in his apartment, or he could drink with Soonyoung, someone he actually likes. What could the harm be? Besides, he has great alcohol tolerance. They’ve been drinking together before.

“Yeah, why not.”

 

Soonyoung does not have great alcohol tolerance, something Wonwoo had conveniently forgotten when he agreed to go drinking with him on Christmas day. He should have known when Jeonghan smirked at him while Soonyoung announced to everyone else that they were all horrible friends and that only Wonwoo could go drinking with him on New Year’s Eve.

“Won-Wonwoo,” Soonyoung slurs. The bar they’re at is blaring music so loudly that Wonwoo can barely hear himself think, let alone hear Soonyoung’s drunken rambles. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“Yup, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“You…You are the best,” Soonyoung continues. “My Wonnie. Wonu. Nonu.” He giggles. “I like that. Nonu.”

Wonwoo wonders if he should have said no and dealt with Soonyoung’s whines and pestering. Sure, he probably would have regretted moping by himself in his apartment, but at least he didn’t have to feel so attacked by Soonyoung’s toothy grin and regrettably cute laughter.

“And I looooove you soooo much,” Soonyoung continues. He stretches out his arms, nearly hitting another patron in the face. The man glares at them.

“Can you take your boyfriend out of here?” he asks Wonwoo, annoyed. “We’re all just trying to enjoy the holiday here and he’s being a bit of a nuisance.”

“You wanna go?” Soonyoung hollers, trying to swing a fist at the patron. Wonwoo hurriedly grabs Soonyoung and their things before apologizing and fleeing from the bar. Soonyoung struggles a little bit, but stops once they exit the bar.

Somehow, though Wonwoo has no idea how, he manages to hail a cab and get Soonyoung to his own apartment. He needles Soonyoung for a good five minutes before the other man finally hands over his keys.

“Good night, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says with an exasperated sigh as he settles the man onto the ratty couch in the living room.

Soonyoung squints at Wonwoo as if he has something to say. Wonwoo feels a flutter in his stomach as Soonyoung stares up at him, hair tousled and cheeks flushed. Wonwoo blames his quickening heartbeat on the exertion of carrying Soonyoung up two flights of stairs.

“You’re really handsome, you know that?”

Wonwoo is acutely aware that one, Soonyoung’s speech is less drunk than it was earlier, and two, that he is blushing heavily.

“Good night, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo repeats, before turning and leaving.

A small part of him wishes that Soonyoung had stopped him.

 

Wonwoo wishes that his colleagues would stop shooting him shit-eating grins every time Soonyoung calls him “Nonu.” Life, however, isn’t that easy.

“So, Nonu, huh?” Jisoo prods, when the two of them are the last two in the teachers’ lounge again.

“Don’t even start,” Wonwoo replies, gritting his teeth.

Jisoo shrugs. “Have you ever thought about why Soonyoung hasn’t made the first move?” he asks after a moment.

Wonwoo frowns. “Because he’s also aware of how badly things could go?”

Jisoo snorts. “No, because he respects you and he wants you to make the decision. He’s aware of the fact that he’s the superior at work, and that you shrink away when you’re uncomfortable.”

“I don’t do that.”

Jisoo gives him a pointed look. Wonwoo sighs and rubs his eyes. Jisoo could read him the best out of all of teachers at Pledis High. They’d spend many evenings grading together in the teacher’s lounge, chatting and drinking tea in between tests and homework.

“I don’t want to disappoint another boyfriend,” Wonwoo admits after a moment. “Jeonghan never gave me a hard time about it, but I was a really shitty boyfriend for the three months that we were together. I can’t do PDA and I can’t be romantic. I have a hard time saying what I really mean. And I’m just the shittiest boyfriend ever.”

Jisoo hums softly for a moment before replying.

“Just because things didn’t work out between you and Jeonghan doesn’t mean that they won’t work out between you and Soonyoung. You guys dated three years ago. You might not think so, but you’ve changed a lot since then. If you’re shying away from Soonyoung only because you’re convinced that you can’t be a good boyfriend, then maybe you should ask him if he thinks you’ll be a bad boyfriend first.”

“He’s biased,” Wonwoo insists.

“Maybe. But you won’t really know until you talk to him.”

Jisoo returns to his English worksheets, and Wonwoo tries to read another essay. Sanha’s words all start to run into each other as he tried to make heads and tails of the paper. Wonwoo tries to focus, but his thoughts are consumed by Soonyoung.

Finally, he puts the paper down and stares up at the ceiling.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Jisoo murmurs, startling Wonwoo. “We’re all human and we all make mistakes. I know you’re not religious, but I’d like to think that the man upstairs has plans for us. We just need to take the first step.”

Wonwoo peers at Jisoo from the corner of his periphery. The other man is calmly marking incorrect answers without stopping. But Wonwoo swears that he can see a small smile on Jisoo’s lips.

“You really think I won’t mess things up this time?” he mumbles.

Jisoo stops and turns to smile at him this time.

“I’m just saying that you won’t know without trying. Don’t let your fear keep you from doing what you really want, Won. Life’s too short for that.”  


Soonyoung is surprised when Wonwoo is the one to initiate an afternoon coffee run. And on a Saturday, at that. Soonyoung’s usually the one to drag Wonwoo to whatever new hole-in-the-wall place he’s discovered, or to some obscure coffee shop on the edge of town. But this time, Wonwoo is the one waiting for Soonyoung in front of a cute little shop he’d somehow managed to miss in the fifteen years he’s lived in this city.

Soonyoung tries and fails to bite back a chuckle at the way that Wonwoo’s standing, awkward and stiff, as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing there. The collar of his jacket is flipped up, and his face is snuggled into a ridiculously large woolen scarf Soonyoung recognizes as a gift from Wonwoo’s step-sister.

“What’s up?” Soonyoung greets.

The lower half of Wonwoo’s face is covered by his scarf, but Soonyoung can see the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“Nothing much. We should get inside. It’s freezing out here.”

Soonyoung snorts. “It’s winter here. What would you expect?”

Wonwoo ignores him in favor of opening the door.

“They just opened last week. Seulgi dragged me here. Their cookies are incredible.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

The barista seems to recognize Wonwoo, and they chat briefly as the girl whips up their drinks and plates their desserts. Wonwoo pays for Soonyoung before he can protest, and he pays the barista a nice tip.

“That’s Mingyu’s sister,” he explains, seeing the questioning look on Soonyoung’s face. “She’s much better behaved than Mingyu, which is why you probably haven’t seen her around campus.”

Soonyoung gives him a toothy grin. “That’s probably a good thing for Mrs. Kim. Every time I’d call her about Mingyu, she was never sure if I was calling her because he’d won another award or because he somehow managed to break something in Seungcheol’s lab.”

The two of them laugh and continue chatting for a bit.

After a sneaky refill from Mingyu’s sister and another purchased round of sweets, the two find a lull. Soonyoung plays with his spoon, and Wonwoo stares out the window.

“I had a talk with Jisoo the other day,” Wonwoo says after a moment.

“Yeah?”

Wonwoo continues to stare out the window. His gaze flick to Soonyoung’s face briefly before it flicks back to the winter scene outside.

“He said I should talk to you.”

Wonwoo looks away from the window to stare at Soonyoung. Soonyoung tries to keep his face unreadable, but he’s sure that he’s sweating up a storm from nerves and anticipation.

“What’d he say we should talk about?”

“Soonyoung…I know we haven’t openly said anything, but I didn’t want to say anything because I was scared. I was terrified. I didn’t…I didn’t want to disappoint you. You know how things with Jeonghan went. I didn’t want to disappoint someone else.”

Soonyoung feels like muscles relax. He wants to laugh. All of this time, he had thought that Wonwoo had never gotten over Jeonghan, or that maybe he was reading too much into his little excursions with the other man.

“I also didn’t want to be weird since, well, you’re also kind of my superior at work,” Wonwoo continues.

This time, Soonyoung laughs. Wonwoo looks bewildered.

“It’s just…I wasn’t sure you ever got over Jeonghan to begin with,” Soonyoung replies with another chuckle. “I wasn’t sure if you were too polite to tell me to piss off or if you just wanted someone to hang around. Wonwoo, I’ve known you for years. You could never disappoint me.”

Wonwoo furrows his brows. “You know how I am. I’m not very good with talking about how a feel and I don’t really like PDA.”

Soonyoung shrugs. “I’m not too good with words myself. We’ll work this out together.”

“And work?”

Soonyoung contemplates for a moment. Technically, he is Wonwoo’s superior at work. But given how lax the school is about its dating policy and how little control he actually has over the teachers directly, he doesn’t really feel like any of their superiors.

“Wonwoo, I think I see you about work-related things maybe once a semester. And we can keep this outside of work. I mean, if you even what to have a thing at all.”

They gaze at each other quietly. Soonyoung feels his cheeks growing warm, and it seems like Wonwoo’s are too.

“I’d like to try,” Wonwoo replies after a moment and Soonyoung thinks that his heart could burst. “If you want to.”

Soonyoung grins. “I’d love to.”  


“Pay up,” Jisoo crows triumphantly as the others grumble at the picture of Soonyoung pecking a blushing Wonwoo on the cheek outside of a coffee shop.

“You had insider information,” Jeonghan accuses. “How else did you get that picture?”

Jisoo scoffs. “Like you don’t do this all the time. If Cheol didn’t spill the beans, you wouldn’t have won the bet on our engagement.”

Jihoon glares at Jeonghan. “What the hell, Jeonghan, I thought we said no cheating.”

Jeonghan shrugs. “It’s not cheating if Seungcheol can’t keep his mouth shut around me.”

“You offered to help me because you’re his best friend!”

“Best friend privilege doesn’t count as cheating,” Jeonghan replies breezily. “I simply used my resources wisely.”

Junhui sighs. “I haven’t won any bets. At this point, I’ll be buying all of you coffee for weeks.”

Jihoon rubs his husband’s shoulder soothingly. “It’s okay. It’s not you ever bet that much anyways.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “Are you encouraging your husband’s bad gambling habits?”

“Shut up, we’re all equally as guilty here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Verkwan piece to finish out this series. So far, everything has been chronological, but the Verkwan piece might get shuffled in between the junhoon piece and this one. We'll see what happens when I write it.


End file.
